No Matter What I'll Always Love You
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Kidnapped as a teenager and forced to live the life of a prostitute Ororo doesn't know where to turn. Logan is always the best there ever was, and when he finds Ororo, he knows he has to rescue her. But what will it take to free her and the other girls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I watched an episode of Katie and they were doing something about Human Trafficking, and I wanted to do a fictional story on that. I might get a little more explicit than normal, so just be prepared. This is a serious topic, and I feel like it needs to be out there. I mean no disrespect to the victims of this horrific crime.  
**

Sixteen year old Ororo Munroe wandered around the streets of Cairo, pickpocketing whenever she could. As the sun went down, she was on her way to Achmed el-Gibar, when someone stopped her in her tracks. "Excuse me," he spoke in an accented English. "Can you help my friend?"

She looked past the man to see a boy not too much older than her, lying on the ground groaning in pain. She rushed over to him, helping him up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You...shouldn't have come..." the boy groaned, grasping his rib cage. Ororo quickly realized that he was an urchin like her, and the next thing she knew, there was a cloth over her mouth and darkness overcame her.

NMWIALY

Ororo woke up in the back of a truck with several other girls. She was scared, and terrified of her fate, and huddled in the corner. When the truck stopped, the door opened, and all the girls were hurried out. Ororo started hyperventilating as all the girls were crowded into another room. It wasn't long before she collapsed and went into a fetal position. Darkness overcame her once more, and it was several hours before her next nightmare would begin...

NMWIALY

Ororo was roughly awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. "Get up!" he said.

Ororo was on her feet in an instant; as she looked around, she realized that she was in a small room- but not too small for her claustrophobia- with nothing but a small bed. She did not like where this was going. "My name is Amahl Farouk," the man said," and you are one of my new slaves. You will cooperate if you want to be taken care of..."

A man that she didn't know walked in as Amahl walked out. "Lie down on the bed," he ordered. Ororo started to cry and shake her head. The man grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. Ororo cried out in pain and was stunned for a moment, giving the main all the time he needed to pin her hands above her head. He ripped her dress open and opened up his pants. Ororo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to suppress all her current feelings. She cried out in pain as her shoved himself inside her. She tried to push him off of her, but she couldn't.

When it was over, the man tossed a few dollars on her, and left; Ororo could do nothing but cry.

NMWIALY

_**Six years later... Westchester, New York**_

Logan Howlett wondered the streets of New York, stopping by a club. "What'll ya have, sugah?" a brunette with a white streak in her hair asked him.

"I'll take a beer," Logan replied.

The girl nodded, and walked off. Logan decided to take a look in his surroundings. He noticed that some of the couples were being taken into the back. He shuddered at the thought of what was going on back there. "Here ya go," the girl said.

"Can I see some ID?" he asked.

The girl produced one.

"Marie D'Ancanto," he said. "Just turned 21."

"It's actually Anna-Marie," Marie replied. "But most people just call me Rogue."

"Why?"

"I absorb memories and powers... to the point of almost killin' them," Rogue replied.

"Ah," Logan replied. "They call me Wolverine sometimes."

"Why?"

"Take a look at my hand."

Rogue looked at the space between his knuckles, and saw three blades sticking out partially. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm used to it." Logan looked up as he heard a scream come from the back. "What's goin' on back there?"

Rogue sighed, and turned away. "You don't wanna know. The owner of this place is very dirty, and he has a lot of influence on the town."

Logan sighed irritably; he hated people like that. Then he caught a scent of someone familiar to him. "Have you seen a big blonde man here?" he asked Rogue. "Goes by the name of Victor Creed?"

"Sabretooth?" Rogue replied. "Yeah, he's here every night. That cheatin' beast comes here for some... release from one of the girls here all the time." Just as she finished, Sabretooth walked over to the bar.

"Hit me, Skunk."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the nickname, and went off to get his drink.

Victor smiled when he saw who the person was on the other bar stool. "Well, well, if it ain't the runt."

Logan's claws itched to come out, but the last thing they needed was a bar full of damage. "Behave yourself, Vic, or Ah'll knock ya out again."

"Alright, Skunk."

Logan decided to leave before things got heated. "Thanks for the drink, kid."

"No problem, Logan."

Logan walked outside, taking a long swig of his beer. He heard some sobbing in the alley behind him. The first thing he saw was white hair that glowed in the moonlight, and smooth ebony skin. He would usually care less about other people's sorrows, but something urged him to go to her. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

She looked up, startled. As Logan stepped closer to her, he realized that she was a prostitute. The clothing she wore fit her perfectly, making her appealing to the eye; but something told Logan that there was something more to it. "Who-who are you?"

"Easy, darlin'," Logan said. "I'm not here to arrest ya."

"You're a police officer?" she asked. Logan heard a strong accent in her voice. Immigrant, probably illegal.

"Yeah."

"You need to leave," she said, looking around. "If they find you, there's no telling what they'll do."

"Who?"

"Ororo!" Someone called. The woman stood up and she walked toward the man who called her name. More than likely he was her pimp. He could hear something going on between the two of them, but couldn't make out the words. The scream he heard didn't need any translations.

"Hey!" Logan called. The couple turned to him, and he was reaching for his handcuffs when he saw the fear in Ororo's eyes, and the slight shake of her head. "Leave the woman alone."

"Or what?" The other man challenged.

"I'll call the cops."

"I doubt it," the man replied menacingly, grabbing the woman. "Hapana! Hapana, tafadhali!" she cried in a foreign language.

"Quiet," the man hissed, holding a knife to her throat. "I would walk away, if I were you, or the woman dies."

Logan held his hands up in surrender, knowing that they could kill her before he could call for backup. "Alright, I'm going."

As he walked away, he heard the grunts and groans of the woman as she was released, and probably thrown on the ground. He shuddered as he thought of what the guy must be doing to her, and made a mental note of the bar this took place at. If his hunch was right, there was a human trafficking organization around here; and they just made themselves known to one of the best there is.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Revan-haired beauty and Fate2017 for the early reviews! **

Logan walked into the precinct and into his boss's office. "Do we have any undercover officers by the Hellfire Club?" He asked his boss, Charles Xavier.

"No," Charles replied. "I don't think so, why?"

"I believe there might be a human trafficking unit there."

"Do you have evidence of that?"

"Does witnessing a girl get beaten by her pimp sound good enough?"

"I mean actual evidence,Logan."

I can easily find the girl and see if she would like to press charges," Logan pleaded, "and if she does, we'll take it from there."

"What if she doesn't?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure she will," Logan said, completely confident.

NMWIALY

"Hey, Rogue," Logan said later that night as she came by.

"Hey, sugah," Rogue replied. "Same thing as last night?"

"Sure," he said. When she came back, he took a nice long swig of his beer, then turned to ask her a question. "Do you know where I could find an African-American girl with white hair?"

"That'd be Storm," Rogue replied. "Real name's 'Roro or somethin' like that, but it's easier on all of us just to call her Storm since she can control the weather and all. Been workin' real hard to keep the weather calm whenever Victor is around her..."

"Where is she right now?" Logan asked.

Rogue looked toward the back room. "Victor's here, so she's probably gettin' tortured by him again."

Logan held his claws from coming out at the thought of her being with Victor. "Do ya know if anyone else will be with her, tonight?"

"Ya might find her in the alley," Rogue replied. "I usually find her there cryin', and bring her a soda."

Sabretooth came out a moment later looking as satisfied as ever. "Ah'll be right back," Rogue said, getting a drink for the feral mutant and then returning with a drink for the mutant and taking Logan to the employee area in the alley. He heard a woman sobbing, and it wasn't long before he saw her sitting on the curb. "Storm!" Rogue called, bringing the drink to her.

"Thank you, Rogue," she said, taking a sip. "I brought you a visitor."

"Is he looking for company?" Storm shuddered.

"Not the kind you're thinkin' of, sugah."

"Hey, darlin'," Logan said, sitting down next to her.

"I'll cover for ya, 'Ro," Rogue said, walking back inside.

"Thanks, Rogue," Storm replied. "She's a sweet girl," she said when they were alone. "I'm glad they haven't gotten to her."

"Do you wanna press charges, darlin'?" Logan asked, trying to catch her eye. She looked worse than she had last night. "I can get ya out of this mess."

She looked at him, and he saw her face was badly bruised, her nose looked as if it was broken, her lip was split, and he thought there were a couple of cigarette burns on her arms. "You can't..." she whispered. "They will always find me, and they will kill me if I run."

"I can protect ya."

"Not from a telepath."

"Your boss is a telepath?" That changed the game play all together.

"Thunder's comin'," Rogue called.

Storm stood up. "Get out of here. If they find out you're a cop, there's no telling what they will do to you." She was almost to the door when a man grabbed her by the wrists.

"Trying to runaway?" the man demanded. Logan recognized him from last night.

"Hapana, tafadhali sikuwa kujaribu kukimbia," Storm replied.

"Wewe si bora kuwa," he said menacingly, stroking her hair back. Storm flinched. "Kwa sababu kama wewe ni, sisi utapata wewe na wewe kujua kile kinachotokea wakati kujaribu kukimbia na wewe kupatikana."

Logan left the vicinity before he could hear anymore.

NMWIAL

Storm was dragged back inside, and thrown on the bed. She was in tears. The door was locked, and Storm prepared for her torture. She only hoped everyone was inside tonight.

The door opened again, and a man in a panther suit appeared with a whip. "Be a good girl and lie down."

NMWIAL

Logan went back into the captain's office. "Her pimp's a telepath," he told Charles.

"Well that changes things," Charles replied. "Does this girl have any powers of her own?"

"A friend of hers told me that she could control the weather."

There was a loud clap of thunder followed by three consecutive lightning bolts. "Is there an emotional connection to these powers?" Charles asked.

"No idea," Logan replied.

"I might be able to locate her," Charles said, but not even a minute later did he gasp in pain. "There's something blocking me from reaching her mind... some kind of static. Much too strong for me to push through. She could be in some sort of trouble..."

"Want me to get backup?"

"Not yet," Charles replied. "We need to investigate some more. You're going to need Gambit."

Logan sighed, he hated the Cajun, but if it was necessary, he would work with him.

NMWIALY

Two hours later, after a brutal thunderstorm, Storm lay down on the bed crying. Rogue came in then with a first aid kit... or what little stuff she could bring. "This is gonna sting, sugah," Rogue said softly, placing a rag in a bowl and soaking it in alcohol. Then she placed it on Storm's back. Storm gasped at the sting, but remained still as the alcohol did it's work. "What did Logan and you talk about?" she asked.

Storm looked at the door. Rogue got up, taking off a glove and leaving the room for a minute. She returned with a satisfied look. "They're gone. Didn't even have to knock 'em out."

"He wanted to help me get out of this life."

"So, why didn't ya go?"

"You know what happens when you try to leave," Storm said sadly.

Rogue nodded slowly. "If this continues, sugah, my husband and I are gettin' ya outta here and we'll make sure you can't be found."

* * *

**Translations:**

**No, please I wasn't trying to run= Hapana, tafadhali sikuwa kujaribu kukimbia**

**You better not be, because if you are, we will find you and you know what happens when you try to run and you are found.= Wewe si bora kuwa, kwa sababu kama wewe ni, sisi utapata wewe na wewe kujua kile kinachotokea wakati kujaribu kukimbia na wewe kupatikana.**


End file.
